Ink White
by zero003
Summary: en la industria televisa se encuentra una gran diversidad de personas algunas normal y otras con oscuro pasados, para mi y mis compañero es normal no fijarse en eso detalle, ya que es suficiente el estrés de los paparazzi y trabajo, pero aquel chico pelo blanco de cierta forma nos unió mas y me alegro de conocerlo.
1. actor agotado

Un actor agotado.

Otro día mas en la rutina, ya a mi edad de 37 años siendo un actor de televisión para la serie "Vampiro de Melancolía" me daba la oportunidad de representar al vampiro inmortal Edwin con el romance de Grisel y la convivencia de su sobrino Tristán que es un vampiro novicio en la era actual.

He representado a Edwin desde la primera temporada hasta la novena, fue un comienzo lento tener un público y fan para la serie, ya que las primeras fue tramas dramáticas, pasionales, en los protagonistas pero con la llegada de Tristán amplio la historia en el submundo de los vampiros y mundo mortal, dando chance ha ampliar la profundidad de los personaje ampliando la gama de fan y público en la serie, hasta hoy en día.

Ha sido duro larga jornadas de trabajos, tomas, preparaciones, poco horas de sueño y larga sesiones de maquillaje, he ahí donde me dirijo ahora a mi cubículo de maquillaje 5 horas para estar listo para las cámaras hurra. Lo que daría por algunas horas de sueño.

Al entra me encuentro con un joven alto de 25, esbelto de cabello blanco a lado del espejo y estudio de maquillaje, al verme me sonríe.

"Buenas tardes, señor Edgar seré su maquillador ahora tome asiento por favor" pide joven suma profesionalidad.

"Buenas tardes, ¿Qué le sucedió al anterior maquillador?" contesta Edgar tomando asiento curioso.

"La señora Munyk pidió su jubilación, debido a eso me dieron el puesto por cierto mi nombre es Lincoln pero me conocen como Ink" responde Ink colocar el barbero y un paño detrás de la cabeza.

"bien, Ink bienvenido a Vampiro de la Melancolía, suerte esto será largo trabajo joven" dice Edgar cortes.

"bueno comenzare con los ojos, por favor manténgalos cerrados y trate de seguir mis indicaciones" indica Ink con seriedad.

Dos horas después.

"Hemos terminado, señor Edgar" revela Ink al terminar su trabajo.

Era la primera vez que alguien me sorprendió tanto este chico es hábil, el tono de piel, los contraste de color, cantidad de sombras, este joven es talentoso su toque sutil manejo fue veloz y eficaz no veo alguna imperfección para reducir tanto trabajo a dos horas.

"Me veo sorprendido sinceramente normalmente me toma estar 5 horas aquí pero redujiste bastante ese tiempo" felicita Edgar sinceramente mirando con detalle el espejo.

"Gracias, señor, aunque pude notar una graves ojeras ¿ha dormido bien últimamente?" pregunta Ink con suma delicadeza.

"Vaya, se nota tanto, es debido a la filmaciones nocturnas del programa, he tenido problema para dormir o descansar" revela Edgar su problema médico.

"¿Qué le parece descansar en el sofá, mientras me encargo de la señorita Krisel?" propone Ink como solución.

"No puedo rechazar esa oferta" acede Edgar levándose de su silla y dirigirse al sofá.

"Que tenga buen descanso, señor Edgar" dice Ink amable.

"Lincoln, gracias y por favor llámame solo Edgar" agradece el actor tomando acomodo.

"De nada y Edgar solo dígame Ink" devuelve el maquillador acomodando sus utensilios para su próximo cliente.


	2. Alguien unico

Alguien único.

Me había llamado de mi camerino diciéndome que me dirigiera al cuarto de maquillaje, volvería a ver a esa vieja juzgadora, de cierta forma lo entiendo al sustituir a la anterior "Grisel" en la temporada octava debido a su agente en conseguirle diversos papeles cinematográficos ganando más fama y reconocimiento.

Dejando un hueco al dejar este puesto en medio de la temporada octava, poniendo en aprieto la serie, por eso la televisiva puso en pausa la serie unos meses para buscar una nueva cara para la protagonista, por suerte para mi tuve el papel. Aunque mi edad es de 27 debo interpretar a una vampiresa inmortal de 35, gracias a los maquilladores puedo emparentar esa edad, pero representar este roll ha sido duro, debido a los fans de la serie por el súbito cambio, sino fuera por el apoyo de Edgar, ya hubiera renunciado al final de la temporada.

Luego de pasar esta dificultad, damos inicio a la novena temporada en la cual tenemos poco tiempo de comenzar, tener tanta cosa en la cabeza hace que pase de largo el cuarto con cierta torpeza, así que me devuelvo para entrar y encontrarme un lindo trasero en jean de un joven de casi mi edad que usa una camisa manga larga naranja con chaleco sin manga azul rey, por el espejo del escritorio observo su ojo celeste su rostro ligeramente pecoso y cabello semi-recortado blanco cual desde atrás sobresale un poco, en vez de la vieja señora Munyk que he tratado con anterioridad, al ingresar a la habitación con cautela encuentro al señor Edgar listo pero durmiendo en el sofá algo sumamente raro, ya que es un profesional y extremadamente serio, al volver mi vista en el joven este me indica que me sienta.

Acedo a la petición del joven al dejar mi bolso en el sillón individual cerca del sofá y mesa de café, una vez cerca noto como este chico observa mi rostro con interés e intensidad provocando un sentimiento de nerviosismo e incomodidad que desaparece a los pocos segundo al regalarme un linda sonrisa, una vez que toma el pincel este habla.

"Hola, mi nombre es Lincoln pero me dice Ink y soy su nuevo maquillador" revela peliblanco con una voz suave y tierna.

"Un placer, soy Krisel" responde la castaña sonrojada.

"Lo se, por favor siga mis indicaciones y vera que terminaremos antes de lo que parece" pide Ink sonriendo amablemente.

Accedí sin mucha protesta a escuchar su voz al saber que tenía 6 horas en estar sentada en este sitio, pensé en quedarme quieta y pensar en mi carrera de actriz, de cómo debo ocultar mi edad con un monto de maquillaje, pero este chico se mostraba sereno y tranquilo cosa opuesta a la señora Munyk que siempre mostraba una gran concentración y dedicación a su trabajo.

A pasar el tiempo no podía dejar de comparar el peliblanco con la vieja señora el atento, amable, delicado en cambio ella exigente, dura y seca, la otra incógnita es porque me pidió mantener los ojos cerrados.

Después 2 horas 30 minutos

"Buenos hemos terminado señorita Krisel" indica Ink normalidad al mirar su reloj de pulsera.

"¡Tan pronto!" dice Krisel sorprendida al estar tan distraída en su pensamiento.

"¿Dígame que opina?" pregunta Ink dejando a la admirarse en el espejo

Me había quedado sin palabra la cantidad de maquillaje fue menor pero me daba una imagen mas madura y conservador, dejando un aura elegante en mi persona, estaba sorprendida este tipo tiene manos mágicas eso era lo único que estaba segura.

"Wow, es lo único que se me ocurre" responde Krisel mirándose mas cerca en el espejo.

"Gracias, note que podía resaltar mejor sus rasgo físicos sin tener que colocar tanto rubor, polvo y sombra, además debe ser usted la que represente Grisel y no la anterior, por eso de lo mejor de si mismo como yo doy lo mejor en usted" revela Ink recoger sus utensilio de trabajo.

"Espera, ¿A que te refiere?" pregunta Kristel sorprendida.

"Debería seguir el consejo de Ink, no debe llenar los zapatos de la anterior Grisel, es tiempo que demuestre tu dotes" indica Edgar levantados del sofá renovado y estirándose.

"Después de todo tiene la confianza de Edgar y ahora la mía" termina Ink al finalizar de recoger sus materiales.

"Gracias a ambos" dice Krisel a ambos absorta.

"De nada, nos vemos hasta la próxima" se despide Ink con ambos saliendo de la habitación.


	3. Un pasatiempo

Un pasatiempo.

Pov. Edgar.

Había pasado ocho meses desde que Ink se había incorporado en la serie, gracias a él pude recuperar mi horario de sueño y estar mejor salud, a su vez con Krisel en esta temporada mostro mejor dedicación dejando atrás la vieja sombra de la anterior actriz, pero mi mayor sorpresa fue ver a Brake Bradley alias "Tristán la diva" convertirse en una persona menos exigente y considerada con el personal, al cambiar de agente y salir del closet públicamente a revelar sexualidad homosexual al público y fan, fue una gran noticia hace algunos meses pero de cierta forma se integró a la reunión con Ink al poco tiempo, aprovechado los momentos de tranquilidad para estudiar sus líneas y otro guiones que entrega su nuevo agente.

Gracias a los break que nos deja Ink aprovechamos para descansar, hablar y conocernos, cuando podemos pedimos consejos al joven peliblanco sobre una opinión o comentario, dando una buena respuesta, en estos momento me dirijo primero hacia esa habitación tengo ganas de una larga siesta, al entrar encuentro en total calma excepto a Ink que se encuentra sentado en uno de los sillones individuales sosteniendo una tabla con un lápiz sumamente concentrado en el movimiento de su mano, por pura curiosidad camino sigilosamente hasta estar en su espalda para mirar desde allí.

El dibujo es una escena de lucha de un joven súper héroe contra una pendenciera, que le lanza una gran mesa de metal y este se protege con un escudo de carta dando la forma de un corazón celeste, al parecer el combate ocurre en una prisión, ya que los demás reos se encuentra en un círculo alrededor del combate, los detalles del dibujo son nítidos, firmes, estando en la fase de colorear el fondo y los personaje, eh hay donde noto los globos dialogo en blanco.

"¿No sabia que dibujabas Ink?" pregunta Edgar provocando detener el trabajo.

"Aaaahhhh….eres tu Edgar" responde Ink algo sorprendido.

"Si, es un pequeño pasatiempo, ¿Qué hago?" continua Ink mas calmando mirando al actor que decide sentarse frente a él.

"Me da algo de curiosidad, puedo verlo mejor" pide Edgar amablemente sin objeción el peliblanco entrega la tableta.

"Dime, ¿de qué trata este comic tuyo?" pregunta Edgar con énfasis concentrado en los detalles.

"Es uno de los tres que publico por internet, se basa en el posible sucesor de Ace Savvy después de su muerte" responde Ink honéstame esperando el veredicto.

"Que recuerdo Ace un héroe clásico, siendo sincero soy algo fan de el" comenta Edgar con nostalgia y añoranza.

"Es una lástima que muriera el creador Bill Buck y la editorial allá dejado de sacar su comic hace 3 años atrás falta de un buen guionista e ilustrador" informa Edgar al peliblanco.

"Cierto, mucho fan sufrieron por la pérdida pero dejo la oportunidad para la llegada de un nuevo talento, lástima que no ha aparecido" concuerda Ink positivamente.

"Te importa, si leo tu comic mientras me arreglas" pide Edgar tomando asiento frente al espejo.

"Claro te dejare en el primero de 14 ya publicado, en esto estoy trabajando en el 15" accede Ink al acercarse buscar en la tableta la carpeta con los comic digitales.

Fin de pov. Edgar.

Durante las dos horas de preparación se efectuada en Edgar, llego después Brake para tomar su turno en la silla en la cual aprovecha para conversar con el peliblanco de diverso tema, en cambio Edgar se mantuvo sentado en silencio leyendo, pasando rápidamente el tiempo dejando a su lado Blake listo para las cámaras cual aprovecha para ver su red social, siendo poco segundo la llegada de Krisel cual saluda al grupo una vez entra a la habitación, nuevamente ink termina de su trabajo eficientemente en dos horas dejando una alegre pelinegra lista para trabajar.

"Vamos, chicos es hora del show" exclama alegre Krisel al sus colegas.

"En serio, eso es muy cliché" remarca Brake levantándose de su asiento.

"Aja, en 5 minutos voy" dice Edgar sin deseo de levantarse.

"Lastima pero debo irme a atender otro asunto" interviene Ink arrebatando de las manos la tabla a Edgar.

"Aguarda un segundo, apenas llegue en el capítulo 4, no me deje con la intriga" exclama Edgar sorprendido trata de detener al peliblanco.

"Podrá seguir leyendo en este Link pero primero usted debe terminar su trabajo y de igual forma yo debo terminar este cap." Responde Ink entregando una tarjeta de presentación para salir de la habitación.

"¿Qué sucede a Edgar?" susurra Brake extrañado por la actitud de Edgar.

"No tengo idea" responde Krisel de igual forma.

"Eh, ¿algo te ocurrió con Ink?" pregunta Krisel tímida a Edgar.

"No, es solo que acabo de recuperar un viejo pasatiempo, vamos tenemos un episodio que grabar" responde Edgar con una sonrisa tranquilizadora palmeado la espalda ambos.

"…..." ambos actores se resigna sin más de encorvarse de hombros y seguirlo.


	4. En busca de un talento

En busca de un talento.

En la ciudad de New York es conocida como la ciudad que nunca duerme pero en este caso no lo enfocamos en su actividad nocturna sino en la diurna en una de su calle se encuentra una de las más grandes editoriales publicitarias en el medio impreso, en cargado de la elaboración y distribución de las tiras comics y otros impresos.

Dentro de este un hombre de 38 años se encuentra frente un escritorio con diverso papeles, revistas, comics, una laptop, una lámpara y un identificador con la inscripción Donogan, alrededor de la habitación hay un librero, un par de maceta, dos sillas y en las paredes pancartas publicitarias de diferente ediciones y publicaciones de revistas e comics enmarcadas.

Inmediatamente entra una joven secretaria de cabello castaño con una carpeta y taza en mano que deja ambos objeto en medio del escritorio.

"aquí tiene el informe del equipo informático y su café, señor Donogan" informa la chica.

"gracias, ¿Qué información hallaron el equipo del autor Ink White?" pregunta el director tomando un sorbo de café y con la otra mano abre el expediente.

"Aún no ha podido contactar con el sujeto, pero se logró determinar que su nivel de publicación es lento debido a la cantidad de páginas que conforma sus capítulos, dependiendo de la serie que este publicando en esto momento" responde la secretaria mirando su portapapeles.

"Ese artista tiene demasiado potencial, al estar trabajo en 3 comics de distinto tema con un margen de 16-20 paginas para el primero, 30-40 para el segundo y 70-76 en el tercero, todos con un gran diferencia en dibujo, diseño y arte, ha llamado demasiado la atención de los viejo fan de Ace Savvy por su historieta "Legacy Ace", debemos ser los primeros en tenerlo" revela Sr. Donogan al terminar de leer la información obtenida.

"Entendido, por suerte el equipo pudo ubicar la dirección IPE de su computadora dando la locación actual donde descarga su comics" indica la secretaria con una sonrisa.

"¿Dónde esta?" pregunta Sr. Donogan con prisa.

"Los Ángeles, California señor" responde la secretaria con calma.

"Bien, prepare la reserva de un vuelo hacia los Ángeles dentro dos días para dos personas iremos yo y el jefe informático, iremos en persona a conocer el autor, por favor informe al chico" indica Sr. Donogan seriedad.

Una vez dicha la petición la chica se retira de la habitación dejando al director solo, este vuelve a tomar otro trago de su café ahora tibio aprovechando el momento se voltea para mirar por el ventanal.

(No volveré a perder otro gran artista y oportunidad) piensa con dureza a si mismo.

Pov. Donogan

Recordando como perdí a mi buen amigo Bill Buck tiempo atrás, pero aun así recordaba que Bill siempre tenía un plan para su obra, el deseo de su amigo era dejar a su personaje Ace en manos de dos chicos, que en dos grande oportunidades había demostrado un nuevo potencial a su historia, nunca supe su nombre verdadero y apariencia pero en la forma en que se expresaba de ellos demostraba su aprecio, teniendo un nombre peculiar "Clyncol Mcloud", por ello me encargue de encontrarlo después de su entierro pero me lleve una horrible sorpresa al saber que uno de los contribuidor había desaparecido y que el otro no trabajaría si su mejor amigo, fue duro no poder tenerlo pero no me rendí tan fácil.

Así que busque a otros posible talento, dándome resultado negativo el primer años y en el segundo ya no tenía más opción que tener enterrar Ace. Siendo un golpe duro en la industria, hasta ahora ha pasado 3 años desde ese día, fue curioso como encontré este artista gracia a mi hija de 15 había recibido una amonestación por parte de su maestro de historia encontrarla leyendo un comics digital en medio de su clase, ya que era mi trabajo hablar de ella con el tema debido que es causa de mi trabajo, había ido a su habitación para hablar. Se preguntara que ella debe ser una gran fan de los comics pero es una adolecente normal se enfoca más en la moda o tendencia por eso fue raro para mí y mi esposa.

La había encontrado escuchado música con su audífono puesto al sentarme en su cama había notado mi presencia así apagando su música, tuvimos un saludo habitual antes de entrar en el problema, después de una breve explicación había entendido el punto, para resumir su mejor amigo estaba enfrascado con la historia del comic y le sugerir leerla a cambio si esta demostraba que no le gustaba el prometía dejar ser entusiasta sobre el tema, sería un apuesta fácil pero no pudo ganarla desde entonces poco a poco siguió leyéndola hasta concordó con su mejor amigo, por ello pedí Link para juzgarlo por mí mismo.

Esperaba algo burdo o semi-profesional pero demostró ser todo lo contrario esa noche había leído 5 capitulo continuo hasta el amanecer había despertado la misma sensación al leer un comic Ace.

Fin de Pov. Donogan.

"Ahora a los ángeles" dice Donogan al terminar su bebida y volver a sentarse a trabajar.


	5. La chica nueva

La chica nueva.

Pov. Krisel

Al dia siguiente yo y Brake llegamos primeros al cuarto de maquillaje, donde Ink al parecer estaba terminando de colocar su instrumento de trabajo ambos aprovechamos para saludar y pedir una explicación de lo ocurrido ayer.

"Ah, no es nada grave, solo comenzó a leer el comic que estoy publicando" responde Ink sonriente.

"No me esperaba que fueras un artista, Ink" comenta Brake con curiosidad.

"No me creo un artista como tal, sino un aspirante, dejando eso de lado, ¿Quién va primero?" dice Ink golpeteando el asiento.

"Las damas primero" ofrece Brake en tono burlón.

Tome un actitud altruista al sentar y dejar a Ink realizar su trabajo, como siempre fue un trabajo rápido y pasajero, aun cuando Brake conversaba de cualquier tema con Ink, sea sobre una película, un nueva dieta, cuidado personal o lugares de entrenamiento, era algo que Blake llevaba desde que entro a Vampiro de la Melancolía según me conto Edgar, una persona sumamente sana y saludable, pero siempre me sorprendía como nuestro peliblanco podía seguir el hilo de la conversación mientras trabaja, al terminar sobre mí, fue turno de Blake en la silla.

Me dirigí a uno de los sofás individuales para sentarme a aparentar ver cualquier notificación de las redes sociales para realidad ver como Ink se desenvolvía en su trabajo, no sé en qué momento pero Edgar había entrado a la habitación con un bolso para laptop de la cual saco una table comenzar usar pero no pudo comenzar a leer por el llamado.

Desde todos comenzamos a hablar con el, hemos cambiado un poco a poco, de cierta manera podíamos tener confianza con el, alguna manera era capaz de ayudarnos sea con un descanso, consejo o simplemente escuchando nuestro problema, siempre mostrando esa linda sonrisa, que poco a poco me enamoro de Ink.

Fin Pov. de Krisel.

Al finalizar el trabajo, Edgar se apresura para tomar la table y volver pronto a su lectura, ya que a la temporada le quedaba 4 episodios para finalizar, sabiendo que aún les queda 2 horas antes de entrar en el set para rodar un nuevo episodio. Aunque los tres actores notan como el maquillador se muestra apresurado en recoger y prepara su maletín de trabajo, siendo algo raro en el ya que normalmente nunca demuestra tener prisa en salir.

"¿Cuál es la prisa Ink?" pregunta Krisel sumamente curiosa.

"Debo ir a otro estudio de grabación a preparar a un actor en el set 17" responde Ink acomodando las correas de su maletín.

"Nos vemos otro día" se despide Ink al salir.

"¿Cuál show presenta en el set 17?" pregunta Krisel a Edgar.

"huff…. el barco de los sueño" resopla Edgar a notar que es tiempo de ir al estudio.

En el set 17 se encuentra en una actividad tranquila en comparación a inicio de la serie por tener una gran variedad en su elenco pero hoy en día, se encuentra en las fases finales de la serie al tener en la selección de una chica por cuatro chicos, para un posible romance según reality show, en el camerino de la protagonista, se encuentra una joven 19 años castaña piel clara, usando una blusa lila con falda blanca y zapatilla de cuero, en su oreja derecha cuelga un pendiente en forma de exclamación, tiene un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo y su ojos son verde oscuro.

Dicha chica espera sentada frente una cómoda con espejo donde hay actualmente tres rosa y a su lado algunas fotografías, es tanto su meditación que no se percata de la llegada de nuestro peliblanco, que sin prisa se acerca a la bella joven.

"Hey, soy Lincoln seré tu maquillador, aunque me conocen como Ink, esto tomara unos momento" se presenta el peliblanco abriendo su maletín.

"Un placer soy July, estoy a tus manos" dice la castaña con una dulce sonrisa.

Tal como había dicho el joven en 45 minutos había terminado de preparar a la chica, que observa con mucho gusto su look hecho, sin percatase de como el peliblanco bajo su mirada en dirección a las rosas y fotografías, captando la indecisión de la chica por su mirada de constante evasiva entre las rosas y el espejo.

"Hemos terminado" finaliza Ink.

"Wow, eres muy bueno" elogia July sumamente feliz.

"Gracias, antes de irme podría hacerte a pregunta" acepta Ink sonriente.

"No te puedo decir a quien escogeré" antepone July seria.

"jaja, no es eso realidad, ¿te gustaría salir esta noche?" rie Ink propone galante.

"He, este…" apena puede decir la castaña sorprendida.

"Dime tu respuesta al terminar tu escena" indica el peliblanco notando como el coproductor busca a la chica.


	6. Noche de actores

Noche de actores.

Momentos antes de que nuestro peliblanco llegara al set 17 este recibe una llamada de alguien sumamente especial para el.

"Alo" contesta Ink sonriendo con gusto.

"Hey Ink, ¿Cómo está mi maestro del maquillaje?" pregunta sujeto del otro lado de la línea.

"Muy bien, ahora me dirijo a set 17 atender alguien, ¿y a ti como te trata la vida?" devuelve Ink simpleza.

"No me quejo, por cierto, ¿recuerda que día es hoy?" agrega sujeto de igual manera.

"…." No responde ink inmediatamente tratando de recordar.

"Sigues igual de despistado, hoy es nuestra reunión" recuerda sujeto tono decepcionado.

"En serio, no me acordaba, ¿Cómo eh estado bastante ocupado se me fue el tiempo? Disculpa" dice Ink arrepentido.

"Normalmente eres alguien bastante cronometrado, eso es raro en ti, por cierto los chicos se alegraran de verte" comente sujeto seriamente.

"Que bien, esta noche nos vemos estaré en estacionamiento esperándolo para ir con ustedes" responde Ink sumamente emocionado.

"Espero, ¿Qué recuerde que debe traer acompañante? Sino ella se enojara" sigue sujeto con un risilla.

(¡Diablo!) piensa Ink internamente.

"Veré, ¿qué puedo hacer? Haha" dice Ink nervioso riendo al final.

"Bueno, amigo nos vemos" se despide el sujeto cortando la llamada.

Nuestro peliblanco observa su celular con una sonrisa empática antes se seguir caminando aun así aprovecha para enviar un par de mensajes.

De regreso al estudio 11 donde se observa como culmina otro episodio de Vampiro de Melancolía los tres actores se dirigen hacia su asientos para tomar un breve descanso, siendo la primera en sentarse Krisel en poco tiempo escucha un pitido en su bolso, sacando de inmediato su celular para notar un breve mensaje de Ink siendo "Tienes planes para esta noche?"

Siendo una gran sorpresa la castaña salta de su asiento de emoción tomando con la guardia baja a sus compañeros que la observa extrañado por su arrebato.

"Krisel, ¿Qué sucede?" pregunta Edgar con seriedad.

"Ink, me está invitado a salir esta noche" responde Krisel sumamente alegre.

"No deberías actuar tan infantil" comenta Brake tono burlon.

"Entonces, aceptaras o no" interviene Edgar para evitar la posible discusión de sus colegas.

"Claro que si" afirma Krisel inmediatamente.

"Ha ha ha" comienza reir Brake captando la atención.

"¿Qué están gracioso?" pregunta Krisel molesta.

"Bueno yo también fui invitado" responde Brake sonrisa arrogante.

Dando inicio una discusión en ambos dejan al mayor actor como mediador, en cambio en el set 17 se realizaba la ultima competición de los chicos por ganar el corazón pero sin saber que dicho corazón buscaría una salida de la presión, eh hay donde July acepta la propuesta de Ink para salir en busca de un descanso o afirmar sus sentimientos ya caída la noche, la castaña acompaña al peliblanco hasta el estacionamiento donde ella observa un Mazda 4 celeste aparcado cerca de un par de poste de luz.

"Lindo auto y ¿A dónde iremos esta noche?" pregunta July curiosa.

"Gracias, no se en realidad falta esperar el resto" responde Ink indiferente.

"Pensé que seriamos solo nosotros" agrega july desconcertada.

"Disculpa por hacerte pensar que era una cita" indica Ink apenado.

"Te había notado sumamente estresada por lo del reality show, que por ellos te invite a tomar un respiro y este más clara" explica Ink sinceramente.

"uhm, bien entiendo has cierto punto pero sigue siendo algo molesto" responde July inconforme.

"¿Qué te parece si yo pago lo que comas y bebas? Trato" propone Ink estirando la mano.

"es un comienzo" acepta July.

En poco minuto llegan los actores de Vampiro de la Melancolía en llegar con el par.

(¡No puede ser!) piensa July al verlo llegar.

"hola Edgar,Krisel y Brake gracias por venir" saluda Ink a los tres.

"Hey Ink, ¿Qué plan tiene?" pregunta Brake sujetando de hombro al peliblanco.

"Brake puede comportarte no vez a la chica" reprende Edgar frunce seño.

"No seas tan serio Edgar, después de todo esta noche es para disfrutar" contaresta el castaño.

"Mala mía, chicos y Krisel ella es July la participante del Bote de los sueño" presenta Ink separándose de Brake.

"Hola-soy-una-gran-fannn-de ssu-show" comenta July sumamente emocionada.

"Si si, un placer, ¿Qué vamos hacer Ink?" pregunta Krisel pasando de lado a la joven para tomar el brazo izquierdo del maquillador.

"Es….."

Unos faros alumbra al grupo siendo una van azul que abruptamente frena frente al grupo provocando el grito de todos menos del peliblanco en poco segundo la puerta lateral son abierta de golpe dos borrones rubio y pelirrojo derriban al peliblanco, por suerte Ink se la ingenia para zafarse del brazo de Krisel para evitar que caiga con ella, después de fuerte susto los cuatro actores dirigen su mirada hacia su amiga cual se llevan una gran sorpresa.

"Padrino Ink" exclama ambos niño y niña sumamente feliz.

Poco después una mujer rubia 39 baja de lado copiloto para tomar al par de niños, siendo un pelirrojo de 8 años cabello corto pero bastante alto para su edad de piel cara con un curita debajo del mentón y a su lado una niña de 13 rubia cabello largo lizo y mechas rizadas piel bronceada estando a la par del chico, ambos muestra una alegre sonrisa aun a costa del regaño de su progenitora.

"Haha, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, eh Ink?" saluda el conducto acompañado con una risa.

Mostrando un hombre entrante en su 40 de cabello rojizo y gran nariz de piel clara, todos los actores reconoce a la persona siendo anterior cazador de espectro pero actualmente se conoce como Gregory Ocware presentador de Juegos familiares de set 23 del estudios por su actitud carismática y explosiva que atrae al público, además de su grandes fanes que aún lo siguen en su carrera de presentador. En cambio Ink se levanta para saludar tanto a la mujer con abrazo y a su amigo con apretón bajo la mirada del resto.

"Si, algunos meses, ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos?" cuestiona el peliblanco a otros.

"Vamos hacia la feria marítima, hay comeremos algo y divertiremos a la vez" responde Gregory haciendo seña para que suba los niños y su esposa.

"Ese es nuestro destino" revela Ink a los actores sacando su llave para abrir el vehículo.


	7. Diversion y secreto

Diversión y secreto.

El Mazda sigue poco metro la van cual pasa por las calles de los ángeles sin tanto trafico dirigen hacia Santa Mónica llegando al puerto en menos 30 bajando en el estacionamiento las 9 personas.

"Antes de divertimos permítame presentarnos, soy Gregory Ocware, mi esposa Devora Ocrawe, mi hijo Samuel Ocware y mi hija Dana Ocrawe" comienza el padre de familia frente a los actores.

"un placer, Edgar Dogwar" se presenta el mayor.

"Brake Bradley" prosigue el joven con pose jovial.

"Krisel Swaller, un gusto" continua la experimentada actriz con una sonrisa amigable.

"July Aewood" finaliza la joven con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando los adultos dirigen su mirada al peliblanco en espera de él, se queda corto a notar como los dos jóvenes arrastra a Ink hacia el puerto sacando una risa divertida a los padres, actores, sin más lo sigue a cierta distancia, siendo 8:40 de la noche las luces, ruido y personas camina por el puerto disfrutando de la brisa marina y la activada musical de los artistas callejero, aun asi joven July aprovecha el momento para interatuar con los actores siendo un gran cambio para ella, por otra parte los padres se mantiene junto observan todo y como su hijos se divierten con su padrino.

Pov. de Krisel.

Pensé que sería una cita con Ink pero me equivoque fue algo decepcionante, a la vez no es aveces olvido esta cosas que tiene los Ángeles la vida nocturna fuera del centro de la ciudad, sonido de las olas, brisa fresca, la música en el aire, es algo relajan y a la vez nostagico, tal vez no es una cita pero la próxima lo será.

Fin del Pov, de Krisel

Pov. De July.

Quien diría que tener una salida con él, me daría la oportunidad de acércame a mis actores favorito, al comienzo pensé que sería algún tipo de conquista elaborada por el chico, no niego que no es guapo pero ya tengo suficiente drama, cuando me revelo que venias otra persona me asuste pero al verlo llegar tu que dar mi mayor control, pensé que Krisel me odiaba por la forma que me trato, tal vez fue un error mío, ya que ahora puedo hablar con ella poco más abierta.

Fin. De July.

Después de una hora de diversión en el parque el grupo se encuentra sentado a la fuera del museo Santa Mónica donde varias van de comida están estacionada por los alrededores sirviendo a los transeúntes de la vía pública.

"Bueno, ¿Qué le gustaría comer?" propone Ink.

"Nosotros pediremos 4 servicio de carne a la parrilla" comenta Gregory por su familia.

"Una ración falafel con un kebab" indica Brake entregando 20 dólares.

"Por una hamburguesa de tocino y queso acompañado de papa" prosigue Edgar dando 15 dólares.

"Nosotras seremos un par de ensalada cesar" pide ambas actrices siendo una la que entrega el dinero.

"Dana, me acompañas" pide Ink a la joven cual accede feliz.

"Yo también" exclama Samuel siguiendo al dúo.

"Ya que estamos solo y él se va tardar, ¿desde cuando conoce a Lincoln?" dice Devora con seriedad.

"Él ha trabajo con nosotros desde bastante tiempo, ¿Por qué?" responde Blake curioso.

"Para ser sincera el invito hace poco tiempo" confiesa July.

"hhuuff… ese chico no ha cambiado" resopla Devora inconforme llamando atención de los actores.

"En realidad, trajo a alguien cariño asi que es un progreso" defiende Gregory.

"¿A que se refiere?" pregunta Krysel curiosa.

"Es algo complicado" responde Gregory evasivo.

"Como ella dijo tenemos tiempo, porque no comenzamos ¿Cómo conoció Lincoln?" presiona Edgar intrigado por el tema.

"…Lo conocí cuando tenía 11 años fue un gran fan mío pero por un error de seguridad conoció parte decepcionante de mi programa caza fantasma hasta el punto que lo decepcione a él y su amigo, antes de irme de Michigan me había reclamado, sintiéndome mal por la situación accedí ayudarlo con un plan para recuperar la fe de su amigo Clyde Mccribe, tuvimos éxito además de dar nueva fe en mi profesión dando un mejor trabajo, pasaron los años hasta que lo volví a encontrar en Misuri en mi penúltima temporada, tenia 16 años al parecer estuvo viviendo en la calle, es un buen chico por eso decidí contratarlo para que tuviera bien se lo debía" responde Gregory con nostalgia y cierto pesar en aquello momentos.

"Poco después el me presento a Devora ella trabajaba en producción estaba casada pero Ink logro unirnos, cuando Devora pidió el divorcio el me apoyo a dar el siguiente paso eso fue en un año, al finalizar mi programa él había cumplido los 18 como regalo lo mande a la universidad de bellas artes, donde aprendió del cine y televisión, en dos años termino su carrera y poco meses fue contratado como maquillador por el estudio desde entonces se dedica al trabajo, sino fuera por el no estuviera casado y no tendría a mi dos hermosos hijos" termina Gregory tomando la mano de su esposa sonrojada.


	8. La sorpresa

La sorpresa.

Es un nuevo día en los Ángeles, ahora nos encontramos en el aeropuerto internacional por la entrada principal sale el señor Donogan acompañado con otras dos personas, la primera su hija Kimberly Donogan y a su lado joven 22 castaña de cabellera pixie vestida de estilo retro-game siendo la jefa informática de la compañía Mara Toledo, acto seguido el grupo pide un taxi cual guarda su equipaje y se monta en el vehículo, indicarle al conductor el hotel Hollywood Vip.

Pov. De July.

Anoche fue algo tranquilizador y revelador pude descansar de la presión y Lincoln cumplió su palabra en pagar por la salida, además de conocer a mi elenco favorito en persona, aun así pude tomar mi decisión al recodar los momentos divertidos, que he pasado con los chicos, ahora me dirijo al camerino para prepararme seguro lo volveré a ver, al entrar ahí estaba sentado en el sillón individual utilizando una table al parecer está publicando algo en un blog una a su lado.

"Buenos días, Lincoln" saluda July alegre.

"Buenos días july, preparada para quedar despampanante" responde Ink dejando la table en mesita de café sonriendo.

Una vez me senté frente al espejo este inicio su trabajo durante el proceso inicio una conversación sobre la noche anterior, con gusto respondí agradecida pero ocultado sobre el pasado que nos había contado su amigo, en parte entiendo debido que todos ocultamos secreto y pasado a simple viste, tanto mi distracción que en un momento mi vista se fijó en las rosas de plásticos puesto en el tocador, mi mente en estos momentos era claras tome las dos rosas percatándome que Lincoln había terminado, me mire a misma hermosa y con una mirada decidida me levante.

"Listo, ¿ahora si te vemos mejor?" cometa Ink pasando una pañuelo entre las manos.

"haha, muy divertido, Lincoln" responde July molesta.

"Creo que me malentendiste, cuando te vi solo veía mucha duda y estrés acumulado por la elección, mi plan era despejar tu preocupación para poder ver esa mirada de seguridad" explica Ink calmado.

"¿Hiciste todo eso ayer por mí?" pregunta July desconcertada.

"No te mentiré fue por ambos, por favor llámame Ink, así que te veo en set" responde Ink apenado rascándose la nuca antes de salir.

"Huf…Chicos" resoplan la castaña divertida mirando la salida del peliblanco.

Fin pov. De July.

Devuelta en Hollywood Vip hotel los viajeros en estos momentos se encontraban desayunando al terminar desempacar, de forma inmediata el celular de Mara notifica la publicación Ink White en su blog, acto seguido saca su laptop para confirmar la locación, en menos de 10 minutos la obtiene.

"jefe, se dónde se encuentra" comenta Mara sonriendo superioridad.

"yeah, ¿Dónde se encuentra?" pregunta Kimberly adelantándose a su padre.

"En el estudio Wonder, en alguno de sus servidores adyacentes a los set" responde Mara revisando la fuente.

"excelente debe ser algunos de su artista gráfico o animadores, ¿Qué publica en su tiempo libre?" teoriza Donogan seriedad.

"papa ¿Cómo entraremos a los set?" pregunta la hija a su padre.

"Eso es fácil cariño, yo hablare con los directivos para la planeación de una película, mientras ustedes buscaran en los set al artista" responde Donogan el plan.

"Genial, entonces seré la niñera" susurra Mara indignada.

"Bueno, ¡que esperamos andado!" presiona Kimberly salta de su asiento apresurada.

Tal como tenia planeado ambos se dividen en la entrada de los estudio, Mara indica comenzar por las últimos estudio acompañada por la joven y guía, cada tanto solo consigue respuesta negativa, justo cuando entra al set 17 este se encuentra en silencio mostrando como la chica entrega la segunda rosa a un joven pelirrojo de lentes, dejando de lado al atlético surfista fuera del programa sorprendiendo a los visitantes, dando la llegada de la toma.

"¿Por qué lo escogiste?, pensé que te gustaba" grita el surfista devastado.

"cierto apesto me gusta de ti, pero siempre te encuentra enfocado en tu cuerpo y tus sueños, dejándome de lado por ellos, en cambio ellos me demostrado la preocupación por mi persona, esa es mi razón" responde July con honestidad y seriedad.

"¡CORTE!" exclama director eufórico.

"Excelente trabajo y bueno chico ya sabes dónde queda la salida" indica director con simpleza.

"pero..pero…AAHH" trata de decir el surfista para comprender la situación para explotar en ira.

El surfista iracundo lanza su tabla contra el escenario derribando alguna decoraciones inmediata mente los otros chicos se aleja de el para evitar salir lastimado, este continua destrozando la escena a poco los guardias de seguridad se precipitan contra el individuos pero este los esquiva y derriba al fijar su vista en la castaña que rompió su corazón corre por ella, ante de llegar a ella un peliblanco se interpone, aun así este prosigue en derribar a la chica, antes de que lo logre es detenido al ser tomado por el cuello y camisa seguido de un fuerte jalón caer al suelo, dándole la oportunidad de detener al agresivo sujeto, sacarlo del set.

"Mucha gracias por ayudar Ink" dice July.

"No hay problema amiga" responde Ink sin pena.

Mara y Kimberly se encuentra sorprendida por los acontecido una vez que el ambiente se calma, nuevamente es pertubado por la llegada de Edgar.

"¡IIIINNNNKKK!" grita el actor mayor en busca del artista.

Todo dirigen su mirada hacia el par cuales nota como el recién llegado con prisa aborda al sujetar por los hombro y comenzar a sacudir sin clemencia.

"¡COMO PUEDE DEJARME ASI! ¿¡DIME QUE LE SUCEDERA AL MASTER DEALER ¡?" GRITA Edgar manojeando al autor.

"Déjalo, Edgar" interviene July separando al dúo mirando con molestia al pelinegro.

"disculpa por mi arrebato, pero por favor Ink, ¿dime que sucederá después?" dice Edgar recuperando la postura pasándose la mano por el cabello.

Los agentes de seguridad a notar como la situación más tranquila decide no intervenir, aunque la conversación prosigue entre ellos, las dos jóvenes decide acerca al es escuchar sobre mas al referirse spbre el comic.

"¿Qué tan importante es esa historieta para venga tan aprisa? Edgar" cuestiona July tratando de comprender el arrebato del adulto.

"Bastante importante, si te dejara con esa gran incógnita, joven" responde Edgar serio en el tema.

"Edgar, tómalo con calma tendrás que esperar igual publique el siguiente capítulo de Legacy Ace" prosigue Ink tomando del hombro dirigirlo a los camerino.

"¡Espera!" intercepta Mara a detener al peliblanco.

"…¿si?" cuestiona Ink mirando las dos chicas.

"¿Conoces el artista de Legacy Ace?" pregunta la mas joven seriedad.

"Conocerlo obvio pero ¿para que lo buscan?" contrarresta el peliblanco intrigado.

"Soy Mara Toledo directo de informática de la editorial Nickcom y mi jefe Donogan tiene una propuesta para el autor Ink White, nos gustaría presentársela" responde la hacker entregan una tarjeta de presentación.

"suspiro… será mejor hablar de esto en un cuarto privado" dice Ink realizando una seña para que lo siguán.


	9. El contracto

El contracto.

El grupo haberse traslado al cuarto de maquillaje del set 17 cada uno toma asiento en los asientos cercanos a la mesita de café de la cual Ink toma su table para desbloquear unos momentos antes de fijar su vista a la joven directiva.

"¿De que quieres hablar?" pregunta Ink sereno.

"Umh, buscamos a Ink White el autor del comic web Legacy Ace" responde Mara yendo al punto.

"Yo soy ese autor, dígame su propuesta joven" responde Ink simple.

"Disculpa mi descortesía, pero esperaba aun escritor o animador, no un maquillador" comenta Mara objetiva y despectiva.

"¿Si crees que él, no es, por qué no te vas?" interviene July molesta por el comentario de la chica.

"Entiende, nuestra duda en referente a él, ya que Ink White es un autor que ha sido invitado en varias ocasiones a diversas convenciones importante pero nunca ha aparecido en público, siendo una persona de mucho misterio en los fanes y pensamos que sería un escritor de este estudio cual no podía salir debido a su trabajo." Explica Kimberly manera cortes a la actriz.

"esto demuestra mi valides" revela Ink mostrando en la pantalla de su table las diversa invitación de diversa convecciones y la cuenta de usuario del blog.

Ambas observa con detalle dicha información mostrando una cara serie en la mujer mayor, en comparación de la joven que poco a poco crece una virtuosa, junto antes de que la chica aborde al peliblanco desde la puerta de la habitación entra un par de hombre mayores, siendo Donogan acompañado del jefe directivo del estudio Will Wander.

"Es una sorpresa saber que un actor de su calibre, sea tan hábil en el dibujo, señor Edgar" elogia Will saludando al actor.

"Debo diferir de su alago señor, debido que mi amigo Ink es el autor" señala Edgar al peliblanco.

"Señor Lincoln, ¿Por qué no debo sorprenderme?, déjeme presentar a director de la editorial animaword, Sr. Donogan, además debo agradecer de su intervención en el incidente en el set 17" dice Will cortes frente al maquillador.

"No hay problema señor y un placer, mi nombre es Lincoln alias Ink White pero por estos lugares se me conoce como Ink" responde ambos hombres estrechando la mano de Donogan.

Entonces Donogan toma asiento a lado de su hija en cambio Will pide disculpa por lo sucedido a la joven July, dejando de lado la conversación de su amigo en semi-privada.

"Seré directo con mi oferta, le propongo publicar su historia Legacy Ace por 100.000$ y tener un que entregar un capitulo nuevo cada 20 días, además de una comisión en regalías de 20% en venta, a cambio por los derecho de publicación y estar bajo contratación de nuestra empresa hasta que culmine el comic" ofrece Donogan firmeza.

Inmediatamente dicha suma sorprende a las personas de la habitación exceptuando al autor que agacha su cabeza y una sus manos en una posición de pesante.

"No gracias" responde Ink levantado la cabeza con cortesía.

"200.000$, 30 dias y 25%" inciste Donogan con seriedad.

"Igual no" sigue en negativa el peliblanco.

"300.000$..." prosigue director pero Ink lo detiene a levantar su mano en forma negativa.

"No es el dinero lo que me motiva a dibujar, por eso no importa cuánto ofrezca igual mi respuesta será negativa" explica Ink con una mirada imperturbable.

"¿Qué te motiva dibujar?" pregunta Kimberly tímida por situación.

"Algo muy simple los fans, son aquellas personas interesadas por la historia lo que me inspira a seguir, por eso sería una falta de consideración si vendiera Legacy Ace de esa manera, ya que esa historia comenzó gratuita para después convertirla en algo comercial, tendría que dejar de lado a las personas que me apoyaron en mis comienzos en la comic web, no seria justo" responde Ink suavizando su semblante a la joven.

Punto de vista Donogan.

Su respuesta me hizo recordar los comienzos de mi viejo amigo Bill, siempre me decía que es un artista sin su musa, que un actor sin su público, que es un escritor sin su imaginación, al fin acabo son persona que quieren inspirar a las personas a través de su medio, ver los resultados de esto.

"jajaja, discúlpame, no tenía previsto esto" ríe Donogan alegre recibiendo varias mirada descolocada por su risa.

"Eres un artista único, aun así no puedo dejarte ir, en ti veo un gran oportunidad y por eso te pido que consideres mi oferta" explica Donogan firme.

"Huf… ciertamente, lo que me ofrece es mucho, tanto que cambiaría mi vida aquí en los Ángeles, desde mi perspectiva tengo un buen trabajo, unos amigos que me extrañaría y sin contar que tendría que aparecer ante público" resopla Ink cansado.

"¿No quieres que la más personas conozcan tu arte?" pregunta Mara confundida.

"Fama a cambio de dejar esta ciudad, comenzar otra vida en New York, aquí he tenido la oportunidades de viajar alrededor del mundo por mi habilidad, a la vez que sigo publicando mi arte sin la presión de un jefe, además gano bien y he conocido una gran variedad de personas" responde Ink platendo su punto.

"Eso no seria un problema tan grande" dice Kimberly.

"¿A que te refieres?" cuestiona Ink con interés.

"Yo soy una fan de tus comic y me gustaría tener uno de tus comic en físico, aparte tus comic es bastante larga seriamos capaces de formular 4 tomo de novela que abarcaría todos los capítulos que has publico 1 por mes, te daría tiempo mas que suficiente para informar a tus fanes, podrías promocionar 150 ediciones especiales de los 4 tomos a un grupo selecto de tu blog, siendo totalmente gratuito" expone Kimberly la idea.

"Bien, sera 150.000$ por la publicación 20% en comisión del cual 5% por cierto será separado a una cuenta aparte y trabajare en publicar a finales de cada mes para que tenga la historia y mi couta laboral 3000$ mensual, con la condición de quedarme aquí, platear la idea de esta chica y mantener mi identidad en secreto excepto a ustedes y mi editor, ¿estamos de acuerdo?" presenta Ink serio en una postura inflexible.

"Tenemos un trato, joven" afirma Donogan.


	10. La Fan

La Fan.

A los lejos del estado de California una joven rubia sale deprisa de la preparatoria seguida de un grupo de jóvenes felices en culminar las clases y entrar en las vacaciones invierno, pero para la joven es una parte de su felicidad y emoción en dejar atrás el complejo educacional, ya que hoy publican último capítulo de su comic web favorito.

Después de recorrer en bicicleta su pueblo natal llega una casa de dos piso blanca y tejado gris, cuyo frente se encuentra una van clásica de los años 70, la joven rubia deja atrás su bicicleta para entrar apresurada a su hogar, subiendo las escaleras dejando una estela fría, cual en la pared muestra una serie foto de chica cada 2 escalones exceptuando el medio cual está vacía, a seguir la chica entra a su habitación sencilla con una cama individual, un tocador cerca de la ventana un escritorio en lado opuesto con una gran de foto y poster de dibujo animado puesto en la pared, siendo un cuarto de colores lilas, alfombrado purpura.

La chica deja su mochila en su cama seguido tirar su zapatilla y sentarse en un banco oculto en el escritorio en el gabinete saca su laptop para después encenderla.

Pov. De la chica.

Estoy tan ansiosa de leer este capítulo después de todo será el último que publique en el blog, ya que el autor hace dos meses atrás había notificado que su comic seria publicado por la editorial Animaword debido aquello dejaría de publicar hasta el cap. 20 en la para poder darle el chance suficiente en a la editorial de alcanzar el comic, a su vez promocionar un concurso, siendo como premio una de las 150 ediciones especial de todo los tomo por publicar gratis, por eso mi gran emoción.

Después de 1hora.

"AAAAHHH, que asombroso combate y la llegada Deuce y Club Night para apoyar a Master Dealer" comenta la rubia sumamente feliz.

"¡Cariño, baja por favor!" exclama una voz femenina.

"Voy mama" responde la joven saliendo de la habitación.

En la sala de estar de la vivienda un par de adulto mayores espera a su hija, cual a llegar saluda puesta lo ignora al encerrarse en su cuarto, esto le revela a su hija que pronto tendrá la visita de sus hermanas esta navidad, siendo una gran noticia, yo a que tiene bastante tiempo sin ver al resto sus hermanas, a su vez le recuerda que debe de estar atenta a la hora de la cena.

(Si, será una buena navidad, aunque falta el) piensa la joven mirando hacia la chimenea.

Pase un rato viendo la televisión al pasar 40 minuto sin nada entretenido decidí regresar a mi habitación, volví a sentarme frente al computador notando que Ink White había dado inicio el concurso que sería al parecer tres prueba, un conocimiento, dibujo y proyecto original terminaba 20 de diciembre significa que tenía un mes antes culminar.

Fin de pov. De la chica.

"¡Yo Lili Loud acepto este desafío!" alentó la chica en voz alta.


	11. Algo sutil

Algo sutil.

Pov. De Edgar.

Ya habíamos culminado la temporada dos meses después que Ink vendiera su comic, todos los felicitamos por la noticia, Brake incluso realizo una fiesta de la cual nos divertimos, a su vez July termino por su programa aun así de vez en cuando la nos encontramos, ya que actúa en algunos comerciales y también esta comenzado su carrera televisiva en una telenovela.

Hoy el estudio pidió que nos reuniéramos en el edificio principal para infórmanos sobre la última temporada de Vampiro de la Melancolía, por eso mi ansias por leer el primer episodio, ya que en el anterior Brake se había casado con una mujer lobo, dando inicio a un trata entre los ente sobrenaturales. Poco después me encontré con mis coestrellas y entramos.

Fin de Pov. De Edgar.

Después de 1 horas los tres actores salen del sala, en su rostro se muestra inconforme al saber que después de año nuevo comenzaría la ultima temporada en parte es bueno volver a trabajo pronto, aunque de cierta forma se siente inconforme, en un cruce de pasillo el trio ven a su amigo peliblanco.

"hey Ink, ¿Qué tal amigo?" saludo a Brake abrazando fuertemente a peliblanco levantadlo.

"H-ola..Bien…huff…" apena puede decir Ink por falta de aire.

"Brake déjalo, ¿estas ocupado?" interviene Krisel dando la oportunidad de que el peliblanco recuperar el aire.

"Acabo de terminar un trabajo, asi que estoy libre" responde Ink tranquilo.

"Vamos por un café ¿quiere venir?" invita edgar el plan.

El cual asiente afirmativa la propuesta quedado del actor mayor para que lo guie y atrás de ellos el par de jóvenes.

"¿Cuándo los invitaras a una cita?" susurra Brake a la castaña.

"Pronto" susurra Krisel.

"Eso me dijiste el mes pasado" prosigue Brake en voz baja.

"En navidad lo invitare a salir, tenlo por seguro" afronta Krisel en voz baja.

Desde que Krisel había aceptado su sentimiento por el peliblanco ha intentado todo por invitarlo pero su agente la ha colocado en una posición difícil por ser solicitada en diversas seria y algunas películas de taquilla a su vez descubre que Ink es muy cotizado en la industria por su habilidad de maquillador, teniendo diverso trabajos personales, fílmicos y televisivos. Además de su trabajo como dibujante que cierta forma ocupa más su agenda.

Después 39 minuto llega a una cafetería tranquila inmediatamente el grupo toma asiento en las mesas exteriores para disfrutar de agradable clima, poco minutos llega un mesero que anota sus órdenes para posterior retirarse. El grupo aprovecha la esperar para platicar y poner al días ya que hace 15 días que no se reencontraba.

"Edgar, ¿hay algo que te molesta?" pregunta Ink notando como de via la vista hacia su maletín personal.

"Si pero no sé, si deba mostrarte esto" responde Edgar honestamente tomando un guion del maletín colocándolo en la mesa.

"¿Qué es eso?" cuestiona Ink mirando curioso el guion.

"Ese es el primer episodio de nuestra última temporada" responde Krisel mirando con desilusión en trabajo.

"Tanto trabajo para quedar mal" comenta Brake refunfuñón.

"Vamos no puede ser tan malo" dice Ink.

"EEHH…" los tres responde en evasiva.

Justo a tiempo para que mesero llegue y entre los café acompañado por los dulce, Ink intrigado por el documento pide leerlo, siendo aceptado por Edgar, después de 1 hora 15 minutos de espera nuestro peliblanco termina de leerlo, mostrando un semblante inconforme.

"…Huff….esto no es malo pero no tiene el golpe de enganche en comparación a lo anterior parece caer en monotonía" responde Ink al terminar su café helado.

"Nosotros opinamos lo mismo pero el escritor dijo que aún está en fase de prueba, ya que no consigue que más abarcar" aporta Krisel recordando las palabras del escritor.

"munn… en realidad a otra incógnita en la serie que no se ha hablado en la serie y que lo fan no esperaría" dice Ink pensante.

"¿Cuál sería ese?" pregunta Brake interesado.

"El pecado de Edwin" responde simpleza el peliblanco terminado el ultimo bocado de su tiramisú.

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunta intriga Edgar.

"Eso debería hablarlo con el escritor primero, si le gusta mi idea sabrán, será una sorpresa" indica Ink levantarse de su silla e ir a la caja.

"Aaahh, no sea así Ink" se queja Krisel con un puchero detrás del peliblanco dejan a los otros dos sentando.

"Hay que hacerlo" comenta Brake mirando Edgar.

"Por supuesto" reafirma el pelinegro en apoyar esa reunión.


	12. Festividad

Festividad.

Pov. de Krisel.

Como adora esta época, el ambiente festivo que rodea la ciudad y la sin fin de actividad de esta, ahora mismo me dirijo hacia la residencia de señores Ocware, mientras conduzco las transitadas calles de los Ángeles, me planteo mi plan para tener en mis manos ese caballero blanco, a poco minutos entro en una calle residencial donde cada casa está decorada por la fiesta y es ahí donde veo una casa de una planta extensa de verde manzana techo azul con un par de ventana y una portería en el patio del frente a lado de un roble, el cual está decorado con guirlandas y luces igual que la casa, al estacionarme frente a esta.

"Es un lindo hogar" comenta Krisel admirando la casa.

Después de haber tocado la puerta es abierta por la joven Dana, que me invita pasar fácilmente me lleva a la sala donde están Brake junto con su novio Cooper, Edgar, Devora, Samuel hablando en el sofá, aun así busco a Ink por la habitación estado ausente su presencia.

"¿Aun no llega Ink?" pregunta Krisel a la joven.

"Viene retrasado, nos dijo que llegaría en pocos minutos" responde Dana tranquila.

Sin mas me dirigí hacia mis amigos actualizarme el día a día con ellos, hablamos un poco de todo, por parte de Cooper estaba sumamente emocionada por nuestra ultima temporada, según Brake el escritor se había reunido con Ink, el cual doy alguna ideas que al comienzo fueron rechaza sino fuera por el director que dio su buen visto tal vez no se vaya implementar pero poco a poco se desarrolló su relación dando un cambio aceptación al final.

La única cosa que nos molesta a nosotros es no saber del guion hasta enero, tan distraída estaba en el asunto que note cuando nuevamente la puerta había sido abierta, siendo la llegada de July su novio Mousy y Ink el cual viste una boina negra cubierta de nieve acompañada de una bufanda de lana azul oscuro que cubre su cuello, una chaqueta de cuero marrón debajo de esta una camisa de botones naranja, pantalones azules y zapatos casual negros, todo el conjunto lo mostraba de un aire serio y conservador, me costaba no dejar de babear por el porte tan maduro en su persona.

Salir de mi fantasía justo cuando sonó un timbre en la cocina siendo la hora de cenar, después de una comida sumamente deliciosa de pavo, puré de papas, verduras salteadas y una salsa holandesa, nos reunimos todos en la sale con una taza caliente de poche adulterada para los adultos y los jóvenes taza chocolate caliente, es un gran sentimiento reunido así como una familia, dirigí mi mirada hacia el peliblanco que se encontraba cerca del marco de la cocina con una mirada sumamente melancólica y triste para después voltear dirigirse afuera.

Tenia la intención de seguirlo sino fuera por la intervención de Devora, que me retuvo.

"Déjalo un momento" pide Devora suavemente.

"¿Qué le sucede?" pregunta Krisel en susurro preocupada.

"Es por la temporada siempre hace recordar duros momentos" responde Devora mirando la puerta del patio trasero.

"Como amiga debo apoyarlo" comenta Krisel seguir adelante sin percate de la sonrisa de la señora.

Justo cuando voy a tomar el picaporte la puerta se abre mostrando el peliblanco frente cuya mirada es totalmente tranquilizadores provocándome un gran sonrojo de sorpresa.

"¿Sucede algo Krisel?" pregunta Ink con delicadeza.

"Eehh..." responde la castaña sumamente nerviosa en busca de algo.

"Me preguntaba ¿si tenía planes para después de navidad?" cuestiona Krisel jugueteando con sus manos y bebida.

"No, no tengo, solo pasar el año nuevo con Brake, mas nada" responde Ink tocándose la barbilla.

"Te gustaría tener una salida el 30 por la noche" propone la castaña subiendo un poco su mirada.

"Claro" acede el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

"¡Padrino Ink, esta sobre el muérdago!" exclama Dana señalando el marco de la puerta sonrisa zorruna.

"¡OOHH!" ambos se sorprende miran hacia arriba.

Antes fuerte sonrojo de la actriz nuestro maquillador lo toma con calma para depositar un beso rápido en los labios de la chica antes de la mirada de la menor, para después dejarla congelada ahí. Sin notar como este se acerca a Dana abrazarla de hombro dejar un beso en su cabeza para irse nuevamente a la sala.

Fin de punto vista de Krisel.

(¡AAAAHHHH, LA MEJOR NAVIDAD!) piensa internamente la actriz sujetando con fuerza su taza totalmente emocionada.


	13. Misterioso Actor

Misterioso Actor.

Esta noche final de inviernos e inicio de primavera un grupo de personas están emocionado por el estreno de la última temporada de Vampiro de Melancolía, en el estado de Pensilvania, en la ciudad de Filadelfia nos dirigimos en los campus estudiantiles de su universidad, en una casa mater Épsilon Eva, está en reunidos una gran cantidad de chicas universitarias preparadas para una velada televisa.

Siendo la organizadora de estos un par de chicas cabellos negro y piel pálida, cada una vestida en pijama una en tono monocromático y la otra en tono purpura o vino, su principal diferencia es su edad que la separa por 3 años, además de su cabello que la menor la mantiene corto opuesto a la mayor que se lo deja largo.

"Bocadillos" dice la mayor.

"Listo" señala la menor en la mesa de café

"Mantas, cobertores, cojines y saco de dormir" prosigue la mayor.

"En su sitio y posicionados" confirma la menor

"¡Es hora del show!" exclama la mayor al ver la hora en su muñeca.

Durante 40 minutos la casa mater se mantuvo en perpetuo silencio, que es acompañado por el televisor que tiene atrapado al grupo de chicas embelesadas por la serie. El cual nos muestra una escena impactante en la cual Edwin mira con ira hacia una persona frente a el en un acantilado, debido a su pies se encuentra su sobrino mal herido con cortes y quemaduras realizada por misterioso sujeto sintiendo una gran impotencia a no poder vengar a su familiar debido al poco minutos que amanezca teniendo que correr para poder salvar la vida de su familiar.

"HAHAHA, Edwin el pasado ha vuelto para destrozar los Velkhellmonht hemos vuelto y nos vengaremos" exclama la misteriosa tipo mientras aparece los primeros rayos de luz.

(¡Maldición! La señales estuvieron frente a mi) piensa Edwin tras tomar a su sobrino y huir.

Mientras corre a toda prisa por el prado alguna escena retrospectiva aparece en su mente tales, cuando el consejo le había informado de la muerte de algunos vampira a su vez la entrega un emblema, como después la esposa de su sobrino le informa de su desaparición y finalmente una carta sobre la ubicación con estampa de dicho emblema al costado.

Todo dejando atrás al misterio tipo de gabardina y sombrero ancho ocultado su identidad tras las luz del amanecer cual rie terminando la escena.

Poco después nuevamente nos encontramos en el castillo de Edwin cual entra abruptamente por sus puerta siendo recibidos por dos mujeres sorprendida al ver ambos herido cuales se apresura a cerrar las puertas, Grisel se acompañada de la esposa de Blade conocida como Niki, poco trasladar a ambos al vestíbulo.

"Amor ¿Qué te sucedió?" pregunta Niki tocando con delicadeza la mejilla de su amor

"Edwin, ¿Quién hizo esto?" confronta Grisel molesta por el aspecto de su amigo.

"…." Este niega responde mientras tiene la cabeza baja.

"¡EDWIN!" recalca la vampiresa por respuesta.

"Ellos están de vuelta" responde al levantar la mirada llena de seriedad.

La pantalla se vuelve negra dejando en la pantalla el emblema de una bestia acechando a pequeño murciélago, para posterior seguir con los créditos dejando al público estático dejando por mas, a los pocos segundo las chicas de la casa mater comienza retirar para ir a dormir en cambio del par de pelinegras que comienza a recoger el resto de envases vacíos y vasos, mientras escuchan el ending de la seria, al terminar la canción ambas chicas nota que se muestra la habitación privada de Grisel cual esta se encuentra dormida esta noche de luna llena y la brisa entra por su balcón desde la oscuridad aparece alguien que en su mano se logra ver un cuchillo de plata para dar culminación a la serie.

"!EEEEHHHHHHHHH!" ambas chicas grita de sorpresa.


End file.
